


Dean Drabble #2

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean's a dick, Established Relationship, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Dean decides to end his relationship with Y/N, much to her dismay.





	Dean Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going through some shit and I needed to process it. Sorry if this is crap, it’s unbeta’d and raw. Oh, and “Dean”…fuck you!

“I don’t love you anymore, Y/N” Dean said, his voice firm and calm, “I don’t think I have for a while now.”

Y/N was shocked and appalled. For eight years they had been together, sharing the ups and downs of life. Time and again, Y/N showed patience and restraint with Dean. When he would drink, when he was angry after hunts and pushed everyone away. When he had the Mark and everything was darkness and pain. Even when he was a demon, she stuck by him, supporting him and loving him as best as she could. After everything, for him to say such a thing to her was devastating.

“You don’t mean it.” She said, her voice strong while her insides screamed. She fought back tears, determined to remain strong. “You’re just trying to push me away.”

“No,” He shouted, “You push people away. It’s too much, everything! You’re always pushing me and trying to make me be someone I’m not, attempting to make me better than I am!”

“You sound just like him.” She said, nearly broken. She thought back to her ex before him and the heartbreak that nearly killed her. A heartache that led her to a dark place within herself to which she never wanted to return. He knew that, he was there to pick up the pieces. So for him to say that, to DO that, hurt even more.

“I don’t care.” He spat, staring her down.

She nodded, letting the words sink in. “Are you sure you want to do this?” She offered to him, both a plea and a warning that this course would be good for no one. He didn’t speak. He simply turned and left.

Y/N went to the room she had shared with Dean and packed her meager belongings. She wouldn’t let him see her pain, wouldn’t let him see her breaking. She let his words bounce around in her mind over and over again. She grew angry and self-righteous, knowing that without her there, he would crumble. A small sense of satisfaction filled her in knowing that.

Y/N gave one last look to Dean, bag in hand, giving him the chance to change his mind. He didn’t even acknowledge her, didn’t look at her, didn’t say a word. She nodded once more, taking a deep breath to hold down her tears, before turning and walking away for good.


End file.
